The present disclosure relates to semiconductor fin formation, and more specifically, to annealing silicon semiconductor fins and germanium atomic layers to form silicon-germanium fins.
Strained silicon-germanium (SiGe) can be used to construct semiconductor fins which, when used in construction of FinFETs or other suitable devices, realize performance improvements relative to semiconductor fins constructed from silicon (Si) and/or other various semiconductors. For example, for p-type MOSFETs, SiGe can provide performance benefits due to lower effective mass and better transport properties than Si. Additionally, strained SiGe FinFETs can realize improved electrostatic control and improved performance due to their relatively high source injection velocities.